1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape dispensing system, specifically, a tape dispensing device with automatic backing removal, and more specifically, a tape dispensing system apparatus for foil tape.
2. Background Art
Foil tape is a metallic tape, with an adhesive coating on one side, and a protective backing covering the adhesive until the tape is ready to be used. This type of tape is commonly used to seal joints and seams of piping and foil jacketing insulation. The tape prevents the introduction of moisture and foreign debris into the system, and is used extensively in the Heating Ventilation Air Conditioning (HVAC) industry and for the ducts in Forced Hot Air (FHA) and Air Conditioning systems.
The metal insulated pipes used as chimneys in Forced Hot Water (FHW) heating systems, as well as wood, propane, coal, and pellet stoves also use the foil tape to seal the pipe sections. And, the tape is used during maintenance and cleaning procedures to seal inspection holes and re-seal pipes. The foil tape aids in preventing carbon monoxide (CO) from entering into the house, as well as preventing foreign debris and moisture from entering the pipes.
Foil tape has a protective backing that covers an adhesive layer on one side of the tape. When the backing is removed, the tape adheres to the desired surface. However, the process of removing the backing material is time consuming and difficult. The comer of the tape must be bent and otherwise manipulated to separate the backing from the adhesive. An alternative method is to "pick" at the backing with a fingernail or pointed device in an attempt to separate the backing. These manual methods expend time and resources that can account for a significant dollar value in a construction project.
The manual method also requires the user to use both hands. Thus, the user has to stop the current job, put down all tools and supplies, remove work gloves or other clothing articles, and then try to separate the backing. This task becomes ever more difficult in adverse weather conditions. In cold climates, hand and finger dexterity is greatly decreased, requiring more time to remove the backing and subjecting the user to frostbite. In warm climates perspiration tends to make the tape slippery and more difficult to handle.
In addition, the tape can be damaged in the backing removal process. The tape may stick to itself, and because the tape has a highly adhesive compound, would render that portion of the tape unusable. This back-curl tendency is a specific aspect of foil tape, and increases the amount of tape wasted on a job. The foil tape is also subject to damage if bent or twisted during the backing removal process. The metallic based tape is similar to aluminum foil in some respects, and if wrinkled or otherwise damaged cannot be re-shaped into a smooth surface.
In addition to the problems in removing the backing, there is also considerable waste from the pieces of backing scattered around the work site. The waxed paper pieces of backing material create a messy workplace and have to be manually picked up and disposed. The pieces of backing paper also increase the likelihood of a fire hazard, especially around a busy worksite.
From a business viewpoint, the difficult process of removing the backing from the foil tape translates into increased expenses and lower profit margins. The additional time required to remove the backing adds to the overall time a project requires to complete. The portion of tape that are damaged during the removal process increase the amount of required supplies. The additional time and labor involved in picking up the pieces of backing material is directly proportional to profit margin. And, the expenses involved in safety and fire insurance increases if a worksite experiences a fire caused by the backing paper.
In order to reduce the aforementioned problems, attempts have been made to produce an efficient and easy-to-use dispensing unit. Tape dispensing devices have been around for many years, with numerous variations. Some units are specifically designed for the differing tapes of tapes, such as scotch tape, duct tape, adhesive backed tape, packing tape, and correction tape. Generally, these devices allow the user to extract a length of tape from a tape reel and tear off a desired length. Some of these dispensing units have been attempted for foil tape, but have significant shortcomings.
One such tape dispenser is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,181. This gun-shaped transfer adhesive dispensing apparatus uses a trigger release mechanism that engages a serated disc. The adhesive tape is pulled or drawn out from the tape roll over an application roller. The takeup roller accepts the liner backing that is partially drawn by the exposed adhesive. This particular dispensing apparatus does not use a belt drive mechanism, and does not have many of the features and advantages of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,867 is described as a dispenser for adhesive backed foil tape, more specifically, foil tape used in the construction of stained glass items. The adhesive foil is drawn from a spool, over a series of rollers and guides, and to a peel blade that separates the tape from the backing. The backing is fed under a guide and over the top of the spool, where it eventually is directed out the back of the spool. The peel blade is designed so that the adhesive foil passes through, but the backing layer is stripped away. The present invention does not incorporate a peel blade, and has additional features and applications not disclosed in this patent.
The tape dispensing device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,030 is specifically intended for the adhesive foil tape with protective backing. The device has an automatic takeup roller to retain the backing material after it is separated from the tape, and has an integrated cutter to tear the tape at the intended location. This device has a rubout plate to smooth the tape as it is applied to the surface and multiple handles. It also utilizes springs, a rubber pad, and a swing arm to retain the tension on the takeup roller and evenly distribute the tape. The unit is particularly designed for placing tape on flat surfaces and is difficult to operate, requiring the two hands to operate.
What is needed is a foil tape dispenser that can remove and retain the protective backing. The device should be easy to operate and quickly allow the operator to extract the desired length of tape. This unit should be built with a rugged design that can take the abuse of a worksite. It should allow easy access to internal components and permit a fast replacement of a tape spool and easy discharge of the backing paper.